powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fate of Lightspeed
The Fate Of Lightspeed is the two-part finale of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Queen Bansheera begins a ceremony which will release all of the demons from the shadow world to Earth. Her forces take control of the Omega Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord. The Rangers escape a raid on the Aquabase, destroy both Megazords, storm the Skull Cavern, and defeat Queen Bansheera once and for all. Plot Part One While checking out the tomb again, Ryan finds the golden key, which reveals Bansheera's plans. He radios the Rangers and tells them that the Queen is planning on releasing every demon from the shadow world. The message is cut short when Queen Bansheera appears and abducts Ryan right before their eyes. Carter decides that he is going to travel to the Skull Cavern and save Ryan, against everyone's wishes. He takes off in the Mobile Armor Vehicle and flies towards the Skull Cavern. The card Jinxer planted on the Lifeforce Megazord releases hundreds of Batlings into the Aquabase. Chad and Kelsey battle Batlings on one side of the Aquabase. While Dana and Joel take fight the swarm on the other side. The Batlings have taken control of the Lifeforce Megazord, and use it to attack the Aquabase exterior. Mitchell is frozen in despair. Ms. Fairweather assumes command and orders an evacuation. The Rangers complete the evacuation of everyone in the base. However, they cannot find the Captain. They double back to rescue ops and find the Captain, still frozen. The Megazord attack traps them inside. Carter makes it to the Skull Cavern. He finds Ryan and unshackles him. When Bansheera finds them, the two morph and fight the Batlings. The Omega Megazord, still under repair by a Lightspeed crew, is hijacked by Jinxer and the Batlings. Jinxer uses the Megazord to place gigantic stones in a circle throughout Mariner Bay. Ryan and Carter are defeated, and forcibly ejected from the Skull Cavern. As the trapped Rangers figure out what to do, water from the ocean seeps in. Part Two As the team tries to find a way out, Ms. Fairweather surprises Joel by accepting to go out on a date with him. They find a shaftway which leads to the submarine, but unfortunately, it is filled with water. With the stones nearly in place, Queen Bansheera brings the Skull Cavern to Mariner Bay. The Rangers grabs some air cans and go diving through the shaftway towards the submarine bay. They make it into the submarine, but a Batling attacks prevent them from launching it. They launch a couple of torpedoes to fill the bay with water, which jogs them loose. Then they launch more torpedoes at the Lifeforce Megazord. The sub makes it out in time, as the Lifeforce Megazord and Aquabase explode behind them. Carter and Ryan have arrived at the city, and try to take out the Omega Megazord. Their firepower is not enough, so they bail out and launch the Mobile Armor Vehicle at the Megazord. The attack creates a magnificent explosion, and the Omega Megazord is destroyed. The stones have already been placed, and the ceremony begins. The Rangers all reunite and storm the Skull Cavern. As the Rangers fight Batlings, the Queen begins to open the tomb. Carter rushes towards the Queen.She blasts his helmet off, but he rushes again, and kicks her into the tomb. The Queen pulls Carter in, and she hangs onto him as he hangs onto a ledge. He urges his friends to close the lid tothe tomb. From the depths of the Shadow World, the spirit of Diabolico appears in front of the Queen. Instead of helping her, he blasts her into the Shadow World. The Rangers pull Carter out and close the lid. They make it out in time to see the Skull Cavern crumble. Sometime later, the Rangers all meet at the park to give up their morphers and resume normal lives. Ms. Fairweather shows up in a hot set of wheels to pick up Joel for their date. When a firetruck races by, the Rangers can't help but take off to the rescue. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) VHS/DVD releases * The Fate of Lightspeed was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath. Notes *Final appearance of the Omega and Lifeforce Megazord. See Also (Bansheera and Battlings assembling footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Lightspeed Rescue